Of Titans and Omnics
by OVERLORDOZZ
Summary: When the Battle of Typhon concludes in spectacular fashion, it sends a Militia pilot and his Titan both back in time and to another universe, where they will face terrorists, meet heroes and realise that no matter where you go, you have to fight for what you believe in. Good thing then, that they're the best Pilot/Titan team that the Militia has.
1. One Bad Day

" **Of all the things I've seen on the battlefields of the Frontier, the Pilot is the true dominant force. Fast and agile. Graceful, yet devastating. Perceptive. Resourceful. And relentless.**

 **A Pilot sees the world differently. Sheer walls become flanking routes. Pilots fight differently. Experienced in deception and manoeuvre. Even overwhelming odds shift in their favour.**

 **But what truly separates the Pilot from all the grunts and machines of the battlefield, is the bond between a Pilot, and a Titan.**

 **When linked to a Titan, a Pilot can only be stopped by overwhelming force.**

 **Or an equal."**

 _ **Pilot (formally Rifleman Class-3) Jack Cooper. Just before The Battle of Typhon.**_

Pilot Cpt M. Jackson was not having a good day. Far from it. He actually thought that this was one of the worst days in his life. And he's had more than a few bad days in his time.

He dived behind some cover to avoid another volley of gunfire from the Spectres that had him pinned. He knew that the titan he saw earlier would be practically on top of him in a matter of seconds. 30 at the most. He had to think fast.

Reloading his trusty R-101C Carbine, he prepared to run. Activating his Radar Pulse, he quickly assessed what he was up against: 6 second generation Spectres armed with R-97 Compact SMG's, and 2 with Titanhammer rocket launchers. Far behind them, but closing fast, 2 squads of Grunts were running towards them. And finally, at the back, was the enemy that Jackson was most worried about.

An Ogre class titan. An old chassis type but by no means less deadly. Armed with a 40mm cannon and a Cluster Missile pod, this was a serious threat. Fortunately, it was also slow, meaning that his chances of killing the Spectres before it even got to him were good, but diminishing far too quickly for his liking.

Sprinting from cover, he threw 2 'Shock Rocks': modified, magnetic Arc grenades, at the Spectres. He then brought his carbine to bear and quickly dispatched the three closest Spectres. As he reloaded, the grenades went off, destroying the 2 robots they had attached to and severely damaging the rest, stunning them in the process. Using this time, he dropped the remaining three with his rifle, before grabbing one of the rocket launchers and sprinting towards one of the nearby buildings.

He dived through a broken widow, rolling as he hit the ground. He then activated his Cloak, rendering himself completely invisible to a titan's optics, and nearly so to the naked eye. He ran up the stairs and climbed onto the roof, just as the grunts and the Ogre came in to the clearing.

Before his cloak ended, he locked onto the titan and fired, hitting it in the back with the powerful missile. He dropped the now empty firing tube and sprinted away from the ledge and back down into the building. The titan had turned round just in time to see him dive down the stairs. The pilot inside ordered the grunts to search the building, in an attempt to flush out the 'savage'.

The Grunts were not pleased by this order. Of course they were trained soldiers with state of the art weaponry. But none of that mattered to a pilot. He would chew through them like a cheap sweet. However, it was either that, or be squashed by the angry IMC pilot in the 63 ton walking tank. It was lose-lose, either way. So, reluctantly, they entered the bullet marked building. They had no idea what it was before, nor did they care. Their job was to kill or be killed.

When up against a Pilot, it was usually the latter.

As the 8 of them entered the building, Jackson was waiting by the door. As the last man stepped through, he grabbed him by the head and pulled. The grunt's head rotated 180 degrees, snapping his neck and giving him a view of the ghostly silhouette before he died. The sound of his body hitting the floor caused another grunt to turn around. Unfortunately, he was met by a flying kick to the face, courtesy of Jackson. This instantly knocked out the grunt and sent him flying out of the room. The pilot then activated his recharged cloak and disappeared.

He dealt with the grunts silently, using neck breaks, kicks and his Data Knife to kill or incapacitate them. He at last came to the last grunt, the Squad sergeant. He was more heavily armoured, and wielded an EVA-8 semi-automatic shotgun. He was probably better trained and had sharpened perception and senses due to years of fighting. As Jackson entered the room, the Sgt swung his shotgun around and aimed directly at his head. Now Jackson may be a pilot, but he had no delusions of invulnerability. At this close range, that shotgun would tear through his body before he even took one step. He had to think this through.

The sergeant stared at the Militia pilot with cool indifference. He looked almost bored with the situation. Then he began to talk.

"So… A pilot, eh? Always wanted to test my skills against one of them." And with that, he threw his shotgun to a far corner of the room and charged. Jackson was surprised, and slightly impressed. It took vast amounts of stupidity and/or balls to drop your guarantied kill for a chance to fight them hand-to-hand. And judging by the speed and fluidity of the punches the sergeant sent his way, it wasn't stupidity that this man had in great quantities.

Blocking yet another of his punched, Jackson decided to go on the offensive. Feigning a right cross, he then delivered a lightning fast jab to his opponents exposed side. This move was meant to throw an enemy of their game and test their reflexes rather than to do damage. However, his fist hit one of the armour plates hidden by the Grunts clothing. Using his ever so slight shock to his advantage, the sergeant clasped both his hands together and delivered a double hammer-fist to the side of Jackson's head. His helmet protected him from damage, but the sheer force of the blow staggered him. This allowed the sergeant to close in and pummel his abdomen with heavy blows. Before he could do any more damage, Jackson brought his knee up to strike him in the stomach, and pushed him away to put some distance between them and so he can regain his bearings.

If Jackson didn't have respect for the sergeant before, he certainly did now. This man was not only close to a pilot's skills in hand-to-hand, but he was able to challenge him in a test of both training and durability.

'He would have made a fine pilot.' Jackson thought as he analysed his fighting stance, looking for anything exploitable. The sergeant stood with his left foot leading, head ducked and his arms in a standard boxer stance. Armour plates protected the usual weak spots: the ribcage, under the arms and the neck. His armour could also be used to his advantage: it must weigh a considerable amount, and it must make him slower. Speed is the answer.

With a game plan figured out, Jackson charged, closing the distance in milliseconds. Ducking under a right cross, he span around to face the Grunt's back. He then back stepped away from the mule kick that the sergeant sent his way. As he turned to face the pilot, Jackson quickly stepped back into range and struck out with an elbow to the sergeants exposed face. Blood spurted out from his now broken nose, and he stumbled backwards. Jackson pushed his advantage, throwing punch after punch into his face. When he brought his hands up to defend himself, Jackson grabbed them and with one swift movement, broke them at the elbow.

The sergeant screamed in pain, before being kicked across the room and smashing through a table. As he lay there in the rubble, barely clinging onto consciousness, he looked up and stared into the blue visor of the pilot that had bested him. He waited for him to deliver the killing blow, but after a few seconds of nothing happening, the pilot began to walk away. The sergeant was bewildered that he had been beaten to near unconscious, then left alive. He must have made some noise of confusion, because just before he left the room, the pilot tuned back to him.

"You fought admirably. I'm leaving you alive so that you can get medical treatment. Hopefully while you're in there, you'll rethink your choice to fight for the IMC."

And with that, he left, presumably to deal with the titan still outside. Permanently, he hoped before unconsciousness took him.

Jackson, meanwhile, was indeed about to tackle the titan. He was just wondering how. Being an Ogre chassis, it was extraordinarily tough, even amongst other titans. It was unlikely that his current anti-titan weapon, a Sidewinder with an extended magazine, would take it down before the pilot inside obliterated him with 40mm shells. He cursed himself for using the Archer just to get its attention. The Archer…

He quickly peeked out of a window and found his target. The other rocket launcher the Spectres had. Good news: It was out in the open and easy to grab. Bad news: it was out in the open, where the titan could see it. His cloak would make him invisible to the titan's optics, but not his jump kit's exhaust ports. He would have to time this right and run.

As the Ogre turned to look at another section of the building, Jackson leapt out of the window and activated his cloak as he hit the floor running. He was nearly at the launcher when the Titan turned around. Not having time to think, he grabbed the Archer without stopping and sprinted for one of the buildings opposite. Whilst the titan couldn't see him, it could perfectly see the launcher suddenly rise up of the ground and make a break for one of the buildings. The pilot inside brought his cannon up and fired. The bang of the 40mm round being fired was only matched by the explosion it made as it whizzed past him and exploded against a wall less than 15 feet away. Pouring on the speed, Jackson ran as fast as he could while more shells flew overhead, some too close for comfort. At last he was within spitting distance of the building, and with one desperate effort, he flung himself through the doorway and threw himself against the door. He only then noticed his error at that point he dived away from the door, just as it was blasted off its hinges by the titan's cannon.

He thought he was safe for the moment, until the titan fired its cluster missile at the building. The rocket impacted the reinforced concreate creating a large hole, whilst the smaller explosives impacted around it, further weakening the structure. The titan then began firing at the damaged area of the wall. Jackson then figured out what pilots plan was as he ran out of ammo. He then made his titan sprint at the wall, using his rocket dash at the last moment. 63 tons of titan came smashing through the wall, easily breaking through the weakened wall and the thinner inner walls. Jackson ran for the opposite door, the titan lumbering after him like the T-rex from Jurassic Park.

He pelted out the door, just seconds before the Ogre came barrelling through the wall next to it. As rubble exploded outwards, the titan slid to a stop. Jackson was waiting there with his rocket launcher pointed at the titan. The war machine pointed its freshly reloaded cannon at him in response. They just stood there, a Mexican standoff of epic proportions. The IMC pilot then seemed to realise that that even if Jackson fired, it wouldn't penetrate his shield. With his victory assured, he decided to taunt the soon-to-be-dead pilot.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" He asked sarcastically. "It looks like a lowly savage who thinks he's a Pilot." He mocked. Jackson simply tightened his grip on the Archer in his hand.

"Do you really think that will kill me? Face it asshole. You can't win. You can't kill me!" He exclaimed, ready to put him down and move on. Jackson simply smiled behind his helmet.

"I can't kill you, sure. But she can." He said cryptically. The IMC pilot was about to ask what he was talking about, when he was rammed by a much heavier, much larger opponent. The Ogre was lifted off the floor, sent flying through the air and crashed into the smashed building, causing it to collapse. As the pilot tried to get his bearings, his now-fuzzy HUD showed him what had hit him. He couldn't believe his eyes.

Standing in front of him was a titan. A very large titan. It looked like an Atlas class but on steroids. Standing just over 30ft tall, it was much taller than any other titan. It was wider than an Ogre and had arms that seemed slightly too big for its frame. It had thick, advanced looking armour plating covering its entire chassis, along with thick limbs and large hands. The arms themselves seemed to have advanced tech running underneath its armour, and it had many rocket pods attached to its body.

Its paintwork was the standard drab green and orange stripes of all Militia titans, but this one had extra artwork dotting its body. It had a yellow and black shield with a vortex inside of it on its left shoulder, two semi-circles with a smaller circle inside them on its right arm, cartoonish rockets up near its left side rocket pods and a red grenade on the opposite side. On the legs it had a black titan in a red triangle on the left leg and a plain orange bomb on the right. On the left hand side of its waist it had some green squares on a white background, and on the other side was what appeared to be a feminine robot sitting on a rocket with the words 'Full Metal Badass' painted underneath. Around the eye was kill tallies: One side had small, white marks, whereas the other had larger, but still small black marks. There were lots on either side.

The titan then reached behind and grabbed something off its back. It turned out to be an XO-16 Chaingun. This one, however, had electric arcs running across the frame. It also had a much larger magazine and grip. It looked highly modified and could probably cut through his titan's chassis in seconds, even though it was an older model chaingun. It aimed at him as he forced his titan up out of the rubble and aim his cannon back at it. Jackson simply stared.

"Take him KC."

The larger titan opened fire, the rapid booms echoing through the air as electrified 20mm rounds tore through the air and slammed into the IMC titan's shield. The noise was then added to as the heavy, slow roar of 40mm explosive slugs joined in this test of titan shield durability. The 40mm cannon was physically more powerful, but the chaingun's Arc rounds were designed to tear through shields, and its much higher fire rate meant that the IMC pilot soon found that his shield was down and his titan's armour was being shredded by the high calibre machine gun fire. He looked at the corner of his HUD to see his Shield core was almost charged. The question is would he last long enough to deploy it. His magazine soon ran dry, and he deployed his Particle wall to give him cover as he reloaded. Luckily, he had decided to fit his titan with a faster recharging shield generator and his shield was at full capacity as he finished reloading.

Unfortunately, the Militia titan hadn't run out of ammo, and its rounds pelted the particle wall, quickly destroying it and continuing to attack him. However, with fresh ammo in the clip, the IMC pilot could continue to shell the larger titan with his more damaging cannon. As he began firing, he also fired his freshly reloaded cluster missile at the behemoth, determined to kill it. His plan hit a snag as the titan in question raised its left arm and caught the missile and all the rounds he fired from his 40mm in a Vortex shield. Now the IMC pilot was pissed! This Auto-Titan was showing him up. Him! A fully qualified pilot. If he had been thinking straight, he would have stopped firing as soon as he saw the vortex shield, but his judgement was clouded with rage, so he kept on firing more and more rounds into it until his magazine ran dry. With nothing left to catch, the Militia titan reversed the polarity in the magnets forming the shield, sending the caught projectiles hurtling back towards the Ogre. 12 high explosive shells and a missile slammed into his shield, it buckling under the immense firepower. The residual energy not dissipated by the shield hit the thick armour underneath, ripping chunks from their mountings. The explosives discharged from the cluster missile then peppered the area around him, causing even more damage and severely damaging the titan's internal systems. He used his one dash to propel him out of the immediate area, but his titan had taken a severe battering. Armour had broken away in several places, exposing the workings underneath. Any armour that was still attached to the chassis was heavily damaged and dented, not protecting much.

The IMC pilot assessed his situation: his titan was nearly destroyed, its shields were down, the ordinance was still reloading and his 40mm was out of ammo. His titan then spoke.

"Pilot, your tactical ability had recharged and the shield core is ready for activation." The deep, menacing voice echoed through the inbuilt speakers. Thinking quickly, he threw down the particle wall just as the monstrous titan began to fire again. Knowing he didn't have long, he reloaded the cannon whilst the shields recharged.

"BB, ready the core for activation on my signal." He commanded his titan.

"Affirmative. Awaiting command."

The particle shield then broke, but before many bullets could hit his shield, the Militia Titan stopped firing. It then dropped the mag and began to reload. The IMC pilot smirked. A titan that was stuck reloading was a sitting duck. He began to open fire with his cannon, the heavy slugs pounding the shield of the larger mech. Far too quickly for his liking, it finished reloading and opened fire once again. He had to time this right, because if he didn't he would die a very quick death. Just as the shields were about to give, he gave the order.

"ACTIVATE CORE NOW!" He bellowed. In seconds, the core activated, replenishing the shield and increasing its protective capabilities to double that of a normal shield. The Arc rounds slammed into the new shield in great quantities, eating through the shield without compromise, but slower than before. He then reloaded his empty cannon once again before continuing to fire. If he wasn't so pissed at this titan for not dying, he would have been impressed at its durability. Not many titans can take round after round of direct fire from a 40mm cannon and still function. As he reloaded again, he launched a third cluster missile. It spiralled towards the target, and almost hit it. If it hadn't dodged at the last second. And it didn't dash like a normal titan, it **rolled** out of the way.

The IMC pilot was astounded. As the rocket neared, all the rocket pods on its shoulders folded into the chassis and the titan crouched slightly. Just as it was about to hit, it dived to the left, the missile passing within feet of it. It rolled back up to its feet and resumed firing, as if it hadn't just performed an amazing feat of titan agility.

Breaking out of his shock, the IMC pilot noticed that his enhanced shield was about to break. With the particle wall still recharging, he would quickly be chewed to pieces by the chaingun's heavy fire. Suddenly, his console began beeping at him. Someone had a lock on his titan. A rocket smashed into his cockpit, breaking what was left of his shield and dooming his titan. He swore. He was so focused on killing the titan, he had forgotten about its pilot.

Jackson smiled. He dropped the empty launcher and pulled out his carbine, just in-case he ejected. He watched as his titan closed in for the kill.

The IMC pilot started the eject sequence, but had barely started when his titan was knocked backwards by the larger war machine shoulder-checking him. He swung his left fist forward, only for it to be caught in the grip of the larger titan and stopped. It then proceeded to rip the entire arm off and smash him with the socket end. His titan staggered to the right before catching itself. He then swung his right arm, still holding the cannon, in a downwards hammer blow. His opponent simply caught his wrist and stopped it dead. Defenceless, he watched as the titan used its now free right hand to pummel his cockpit once, twice, three times before stopping. Its right hand then began crackle with energy, growing bigger very quickly.

'What the he-' Was the pilot's last thought as the energy discharged, tearing through the heavily damaged cockpit, liquefied the pilot inside before blasting out the back of the titan, blood and torn metal following in its wake.

The victorious titan dropped its now off-lined opponent ceremoniless-ly to the floor. It crumpled in a pile of twisted, sparking scrap, waiting for scavengers to pick it clean like a pack of vultures. It then wandered over to its pilot and kneeled down, the front splitting like an Atlas and revealing the cockpit. Jackson wordlessly climbed inside, the heavy cover sliding shut after him. The screen flickered to life, showing the world as the titan sees it.

"That's another one to you KC." He spoke warmly to his friend and wingman. Actually, wing _woman_ would be more accurate.

"Affirmative. Titan/Pilot kill counter increased to 152/148." She replied in a calm and feminine, if robotic, tone of voice. The large titan handed control over to her pilot, content she was in skilled hands.

Jackson then headed over to the dead titan, still sparking with electricity. He picked up the 40mm cannon and examined it. It was just a standard cannon. No upgrades fitted, just as it came out of the factory. It was also largely undamaged. A few scratches but nothing that affected the workings or the effectiveness of the weapon. He checked the magazine and, satisfied it was full, clipped it onto his back. He also grabbed a couple of ammo boxes of the titan's corpse and attached them to the hull of his own titan as well. It was always hand to have a second weapon on hand, just in case.

That sorted, they turned towards the sounds of heavy fighting that drifted across the clearing, now that it was mostly silent. They grabbed their XO-16 and headed towards the main battle. Seeing how far away they were, Jackson engaged in some small talk with his titan.

"Thanks for the save back there KC. If it wasn't for you, I'd be paste by now." He truly was grateful that he currently wasn't sitting on a cloud, holding a harp.

"Noted." She spoke with something akin to amusement in her voice.

"Any structural damage to worry about?" Jackson asked slightly worried. She definitely took a pounding in that fight.

"Maximum shield loss was 20%. Cause: 12 40mm high explosive shells. No damage was incurred by my chassis." She sounded almost smug, and with good reason. Not many Militia vehicles could take a dozen 40mm shots and only incur a fifth shield damage.

"Good. I don't want you getting damaged Kay." Jackson smiled, relived his friend was ok.

At this point you're probably confused as to what's going on. Well, I'll explain briefly now and in detail later on. But for now…

Mitchell Jackson is a pilot for the Militia, a group of freedom fighters fighting to free the Frontier from the tyrannical grip of the Interstellar Manufacturing Corporation. They plunder the outer colonies for resources and ship them back to the inner worlds. Jackson himself joined the Militia after they saved his life and several others during an IMC raid on his settlement. After the battle, he joined up without hesitation.

During training, he displayed excellent fighting skill, as well as a sound tactical mind and compassion for his fellow soldiers. But his greatest trait was his movement. For as long as he can remember, he loved to run. He ran everywhere during his youth and even when he was a young adult. As such, he was much faster at moving than any other soldier. He also reacted faster and he was quite adept at free running. All these factors brought him to the attention of Pilot Nakiwawa, a pilot of oriental decent who held honour above all other factors. He taught Jackson how to be a pilot and how to fight with honour.

Near the end of his training, he and his squad were tasked with infiltrating an off-the-grid IMC weapons research site, whilst a larger force occupied the security stationed there. In the assault, unfortunately, Nakiwawa perished protecting a fellow pilot whose titan was damaged. Jackson didn't find out until after the battle, and was devastated.

However, what his squad found in the lowest level of the research centre was a monstrous titan, larger than anything else on the battlefield. After takin care of the few scientists that remained, they decided to use the titan against the IMC. Being the only one with Pilot training, Jackson donned the modified jump kit that was found nearby and climbed into the titan. After converting it to Militia protocols, he and his soon to be best friend lead the charge and surprised the IMC, defeating them swiftly.

When they got back, he presented the titan to his superiors. After having technicians examine the titan, they deemed that she was unreplicatable. She was also the most powerful titan they had ever seen. Armed to the teeth and even heavier armoured, she was one of a kind. He was allowed to stay her pilot after they turned the tide of the assault. And after a few missions, he became a fully qualified pilot.

Over the next few decades, both he and his titan, Designation KC-28457, gained a few upgrades. Jackson discovered the refreshing, yet painful, process of regenerating, each time becoming a little better than last time. He gained augmentations to further improve his speed, his biggest asset, and strength. He armed himself with an R-101C Carbine, modified for more stopping power along with an extended magazine and a HCOG sight, and a RE-45 Autopistol. He then chambered both with armor piercing rounds for maximum damage. He also equipped a Sidewinder micro-missile launcher for heavier targets. His jump kit and armor gained multiple upgrades, such as a longer lasting cloak, longer lasting STIM pack and an active radar pulse built into his helmet. The jump pack itself gained increased jump and wall running abilities and power cells to allow him to use his tactical abilities more. He also found a modified data knife, that he dubbed the 'Icepick'. He armed himself with modified versions of the Frag and Arc grenades. It was fair to say that it was probably overkill, but it allowed him to be the most effective killing machine on the battlefield.

At least until KC stepped up to the plate.

Over the years, her rocket salvo, multi-missile targeting system and slaved warhead launchers to hold more rockets. They also added a cluster missile launcher to her left forearm. Also on her left arm, she had a modified vortex shield, two particle walls and electric smoke launchers on her main body. Her armament of choice was a heavily modified XO-16 Chaingun. It fired Arc rounds that demolished shields, and was kitted out with a 150-round magazine. Her shields, loading and recharge systems and dash boosters also got an upgrade. But her titan core was heavily modified. He core was a combination of all three cores, allowing her to improve her damage output, reinforce her shields or boost her dash abilities to untold levels. The upgrades improved its recharge rate and the amount of time it stays active. Her armour was revolutionary and thickly layered. The only change was a fire resistant coating on the over and undersides after the Battle of Demeter, when more titan classes appeared, to combat the Scorch's ability to melt armour rapidly.

He was now a Generation 10 Pilot, one of the few that were skilled enough to survive this long. He and his titan were infamous among both the Militia and the IMC forces. When they appeared on the battlefield, they brought hope to the Militia forces and struck fear in to their enemies. Ground troops couldn't stop them, and titans barely slowed them down.

Off the battlefield, they were both quite friendly, Jackson taking time out his day to visit the infirmary and the barracks to chat with the troops. KC was also surprisingly human-like in emotion, thanks to a self-learning AI data core unique to her. She talked to the newer titans and their pilots, giving them combat advice and answering simple questions. She was easily the most approachable titan in the Militia, which wasn't difficult to be honest, despite being 32ft tall and weighing 154 tons. This endeared her to everybody who ever met her, and she quickly became the darling of the Militia, the grunts christening her the 'Full Metal Badass' because of her savagery in combat.

Jackson and KC had been through so much together that it was no surprise how firm a friendship had formed between them. They would never willing leave the other, even in the direst circumstances.

"Is everything alright Pilot?" KC asked, breaking Jackson out of his explanation to the confused readers.

"Yeah, just thinking Kay. Nothing to worry about." He answered truthfully. Of course she already knew this, due to the neural link that they shared, but she still felt worried for her friend.

A nearby explosion startled both of them. They had arrived at the main battle. They were attacking an IMC refuelling post, with orders to either capture or destroy. Their job was to circle around and attack the IMC line from behind. From their position, they could see IMC titans rush forward into combat, with many squads of Spectres keeping pace. Rockets and heavy calibre bullets flew across the battlefield.

"Ready KC?" He said as they pulled out their chain gun, readying for combat.

"Affirmative Pilot. I am ready when you are." She spoke in the formal way that all titans do, despite of Jackson's best efforts.

"Alright then. Let's do this!" And with that, the pair charged, as one, into the fray.

 **AN:** **I have a little announcement to make. Due to having to use the computers at college to work on these stories, and the internet having no decent recordings of Young Justice online, I will be** **TEMPORARILY** **taking a break from Dark Justice. However, I'm not going to leave you all hanging. So I decided to write the first chapter of another story I've had on my mind for a while.**

 **After Christmas I'll (hopefully) have the means to write more regularly. And I'll be able to continue writing Dark Justice as well as this story.**

 **Any way onto the bits of the story I should probably clear up.**

 **This bit of the story takes place during Titanfall 2, you'll see why next chapter.**

 **Because of the age that I'm saying KC is, she will have all of the abilities from the first game, but not the second. Same goes for Jackson, but I may change that…**

 **The backstory of these two will be explained at a later date. I just want to move the story along and give you guys plenty of badass action!**

 **AND FINALLY! I wanted to make these two super overpowered so that when the big story plot happens (wink wink), they can tackle it with ease.**

 **Next chapter, they kick so much ass it isn't funny. Ciao!**


	2. Attack On Titans

They charged towards the nearest titan, which happened to be a Northstar. The Stryder-based titan didn't even know what hit them, before the chassis and the pilot inside were bulldozed by 154 tons of charging mech. Pieces flew everywhere, as KC turned towards their next target: An Ion class. Bringing their chain gun to bear, they let loose dozens of rounds into the back of the weaker titan. The 1.6 inch long slugs smashed through the weak armour on the backside of the titan and ripped apart the power pack it was protecting. As the titan entered a doomed state, a sword sprouted from its back. It withdrew, and the dead titan fell, to reveal a Militia Ronin. KC paid them no attention, they just turned around to face their next target. Unfortunately, the death of two of their comrades caused the other IMC titans to turn and face the new threat.

The first one to attack was a Scorch. It fired its thermite launcher towards them, the titan sized explosive detonating against their shield. The thermite inside began burning brightly, eating away at their shields. As the Scorch reloaded, they charged forward, hoping to get in close before it had a chance to retaliate. As the IMC titan brought its launcher up, KC grabbed it by the barrel and dragged it upwards, forcing its shot to sail into the sky. They then slowly lifted their chain gun, firing as they went. This slowly ripped the titan apart from bottom left to top right, its left arm flailing as it went. When they reached the top, they brought their arm back down, smashing the damaged titan down to the ground. Then, to finish it, they lifted their right leg and stamped on the cockpit, breaking through and squishing the unfortunate pilot inside.

Next was a Tone. This one could be an issue. It began to shell them as soon as the Scorch had fallen, and the 40mm shells pounded their shield. The shells weren't the problem, it was the tracking ability they had that was annoying. It then unleashed its Tracker Rockets, the five rockets coming towards them at a rapid pace. Catching them in a vortex shield, they quickly threw them back at the Tone before it could fire again. The missiles screeched back towards their sender, propelled by the powerful magnets that power the vortex. They slammed into the titan's chassis, tearing off armour plates and exposing the circuits beneath. Seeing the exposed areas, Jackson and KC aimed their chain gun at these spots and fired. The damage this did quickly caused the titan to fail. Before he could do anything else however, the Tone stopped, and the pilot ejected. As he rocketed up into the air, KC tracked him with their main armament. At the peak of his travel, they opened fire, perforating his body with 20mm bullets. With that dealt with, they carried on with their path of destruction, not stopping for the Tone. They just tore its data core out, crushed it and tossed it away as they ran past.

They were then blind-sided by a sudden laser beam, slamming into them and quickly eating through their shield. They turned as they ran to see the Ion that had hit them. Its shoulder mounted laser shot was steaming slightly, betraying them as to what had just hit them. Jackson used his knowledge of an Ion class's energy systems to formulate a battle plan. The Ion earlier had no idea it was being attacked before it was destroyed, but this one was and they were annoying to deal with. But if you knew how, it was fairly simple. The Ion then opened the taps on its splitter rifle, the supercharged particles slipping past their shield and hitting the armour underneath. It wasn't doing too much damage, but they weren't going to just stand there either. Opening fire on the titan, Jackson wasn't surprised when it deployed its Vortex shield, catching the projectiles like their own vortex shield. The difference was that theirs was timed, and the Ion's decreased the more shots that were caught. As the shield absorbed more bullets, KC and her pilot readied their own vortex shield, getting it up just as the Ion fired. The bullets came towards them, were caught and fired back, tearing through the eye of the titan thanks to KC's pinpoint accuracy. With the titan, and pilot, dead, they moved on.

By this time, most of the IMC's forced had been decimated, and seeing their comrades be ruthlessly killed by a seemingly unstoppable titan, they had begun to retreat. The heavier titans were running whilst the lighter, less armoured titans provided covering fire, due to them being at the back of the fight. Jackson and KC saw one of their Tones be obliterated by a railgun blast. The Northstar then swung its sights at them. They quickly dived behind the remains of a building, the industrial concrete no match for a fully charged plasma bolt, but it did break line of sight between the sniper and them. That fact increased their chances significantly.

All around them, the Militia titans were finishing of the retreating IMC forces. Rockets screamed over head towards their targets, the explosive blast against metal creating a distinctive ringing sound. Another Militia titan was off lined by the Northstar that had trapped them behind some wall barely hiding them. While their shields could take a direct hit from a railgun-wielding titan, a fully charged shot would drain their shields by three quarters, leaving them very vulnerable to incoming fire or a second shot. At that moment Jackson got an idea.

"KC bring up the footage of the Northstar's position."

KC was confused, but complied. In the top corner of his HUD, a video played showing where the IMC sniper stood. Jackson studied the footage closely.

"Arm the slaved warheads and be prepared to dodge." He said after a few seconds. He then placed the chaingun on their back, the magnetic plates connecting the body of the machine gun to the hull with a solid 'thunk'. He then grabbed the 40mm cannon from their back and checked it was loaded. Holding it in their right hand, they crouched, ready for an opening. Another titan, a Ronin, exploded in a shower of metal shards and sparks. They ran into the open and spun to face the Northstar.

It was in the same area, in the midst of charging its next shot. They had, at best, 2.5 seconds. They readied their vortex shield, and waited. As the Northstar fired, the plasma blast was caught and fired back almost too fast for it to react. Unfortunately, it dodged at the last moment, the returning projectile sailing harmlessly past them. However, this was merely a distraction. Alarms began to sound inside the IMC cockpit. It saw a hoard of missiles just feet away from impact. The first half were dodged, but it couldn't evade the rest, as they changed course towards it. As the titan stumbled, the missiles it had dodged had turned round and were coming back towards him. They slammed into its back, causing critical damage. As the pilot inside was about to eject, his titan began to take even more damage. Through shaky footage, he saw the large titan he was fighting was pelting him with a 40mm cannon. Which was weird, because he swore that it had been armed with a chaingun earlier. With one final shot, the titan exploded, taking its pilot with it.

With the rest of the IMC's titans were running, one Legion had decided to try his luck at killing Jackson and KC. Spinning up its Predator cannon, it then began to spit bullets at a fantastic rate. KC's shield absorbed the damage, but it would quickly eat through. Expending the rest of the 40mm's rounds in the Legion's direction, they took cover once again. Dropping the empty ammo box to the ground, Jackson and KC thought of a plan whilst they loaded a fresh clip.

The Legion had enough armour to counteract the 20mm bullets from their chain gun, limiting their use to the cannon. Its own weapon would do substantial damage at both long and close range, and the power shot it can utilise would do massive damage to both the shield and the hull. And to top it off, its main cannon has a shield to block incoming fire from the front. Fortunately, it was slow to both move and react, meaning flanking tactics were very effective. It is this tactic that the duo decided to use.

Diving out of cover, they were immediately peppered with fire from the IMC titan, fire that they returned with equal enthusiasm. They kept moving perpendicular to the Legion, hoping to throw the stationary combatant of its game. As they came across some cover, they reloaded and allowed their shields to regenerate. The Legion, however, was also using this brief interlude to change to its short range ammunition, and to close the distance. As KC and her pilot stepped around the corner, hey were met by a heavily armoured fist that knocked them back and turned Jackson's HUD to turn fuzzy for a second. They recovered quickly enough to smack the predator cannon's barrels away, just before the bullets began flying. Dropping their 40mm, they threw their right fist into the Legion's left shoulder. They then lifted their left leg and stamped on the predator, crushing the high-tech weapon beneath KC's 154 ton chassis. With its main armament destroyed, the IMC titan decided to engage in close combat, hoping to outlast them with its, supposedly, superior armour. Blows were exchanged, armour was dented and shields flared. After a brief, but brutal, fist fight, KC grabbed the Legion's right fist in their left, then the left in their right. They then lifted their right leg, and shovel kicked the titan in the chest piece. It not only heavily dented the chest plates, but due to them still holding on to its fists, the arms were torn out at the shoulder. The now armless Legion toppled over, the pilot nearly knocked unconscious from the blow. He looked up at the giant Militia titan, and was unable to defend himself as it lifted its foot up and stamped on the cockpit, crushing the AI core and the pilot beneath its feet.

By this time, the rest of the Militia titans had pushed up, hoping to chase down the fleeing IMC. Unfortunately, they climbed into Widow drop-ships and were off before they could catch them. The disappointment was short lived, when they realised they had both won and the refuelling was still standing. A rare double win. With the last of the IMC that missed the extraction being cleared up, Jackson and stowed their weapons and waited for their dropships to come and deliver Militia engineers, so that they could fully capture any IMC intel that was lingering around the site.

As Jackson looked over the smoking craters of the battlefield, he thought about all the lives, Militia and IMC, which had been lost to capture this one refuelling depot. Hundreds of Pilots and Titans, not to mention the thousands upon thousands of Grunts and Spectres that made up the bulk of the Militia attack force.

As he was lamenting this, a shout suddenly broke him out of his thought.

"Enemy Ronin spotted!"

He turned to see 2 IMC Ronin titans rushing towards him, swords drawn. Instantaneously, he analysed the situation. He couldn't grab a weapon before they reached him, if he tried he would be unable to defend himself. He would have to tackle them hand to hand. Titan style.

Running towards them, Jackson span left as the first Ronin tried an overhead swing to try and bisect him. Before it could retaliate, he punched the cockpit with their left hand. So hard in fact that the entire chassis lifted of the ground 10ft, before a hammer blow from their right fist brought it painfully back down to earth.

They then span round just in time to dodge a swing from the second Ronin. Timing their move, they dodged another wild swing before stepping into their circle. This meant that they couldn't be hit by the sword, forcing them to engage hand to hand. But Jackson would never give them the chance. As they stepped forward, they grabbed both hands that held the sword with one of their much larger hands. They then brought the other arm up, under the elbow joints, and bent them backwards with one swift movement. But that wasn't all. Pulling with the hand still wrapped around the sword, they ripped the arms from the chassis, spun around to carry the momentum, and stabbed the Ronin in the back with its own sword. The hardened titanium blade easily split the thin armour of its former wielder. And the pilot inside offered even less resistance. Pulling the blade out of the dead titan, they span around and charged the first Ronin, which was just starting to pick its self of the floor. Just as it stood up, Jackson smacked it with the flat of his blade, sending it sprawling again. But before it could recover, he stabbed the sword straight into its chest, killing it.

Just as quickly as it started, it was over. Jackson pulled the blade from the dead titan, and was about to drop it. He then looked at it, and he got to thinking. As he stood there, the other Militia pilots looked over at him standing over the bodies of the 2 felled titans.

"How did he do that? He just killed 2 titans like they were nothing?" A shocked Pilot said from his Ion.

"That because to them, they were." Came the reply from a veteran Scorch. "Those two are the best Pilot/Titan team that has ever been recorded. When they step onto the battlefield, imminent defeat becomes total victory, no matter the odds." He spoke in a tone that simply oozed respect for Jackson and KC. This was because they had saved his life on more than one occasion by doing just what he described. Turning the tide of a battle at a moment's notice. Single-handedly killing dozens of Titans and Pilots, plus countless Grunts and Spectres.

At this point the dropships that would take them back to the main ship had arrived, and the other pilots and their titans had started to board. The last one to board was Jackson and KC. Partly due to Jackson being lost in thought with an idea, but mostly because that due to her weight and size, KC had to have a dropship to herself. As the heavy duty transport vessel lifted into the air, KC decided to ask what was on her pilot's mind.

"Is everything alright Jackson?" She spoke in a surprisingly soft tone. Jackson smiled at the screen in front of him, as if he was actually facing KC.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking of a few possible upgrades for both of us." KC was intrigued by this. Upgrades for her and her pilot were few and far between. Being as good as she is (she isn't being vain. Not at all…) it limits the ways that she could be made better with the resources the Militia has.

"Are you going to tell me what they are?" Her internal camera picked up his helmet move slightly, and she just knew that he was smirking behind it.

"It's a surprise…" She was right, he was toying with her. She spent the rest of the journey thinking about what she could possibly be upgraded with.

Soon they were within sight of the ship they had called home since it was constructed – the MCS James MacAllen. The starship was the first of its class, and both it and the class were named after James MacAllen, who gave his life to ensure that the Militia won at the Battle of Demeter. The ship itself was the flagship of the 9th Militia Fleet and was crewed by the 41st Militia Rifle Battalion. It was also home to a few SRS Pilots, Special Recon Squadron. The Militia's secret service. Best of the best.

Not counting themselves of course.

Jackson had once been offered a place in the SRS, but he had refused. When KC asked him why, he replied with a few points.

One - He had to have a Vanguard class titan, and he wouldn't leave KC for anything.

Two – He didn't like the idea of sneaking around. He liked to be on the front lines, in the thick of the battle.

Three – The first two points were really important.

So he and KC stayed with the 41st ever since Demeter. The respect that they had from the grunts sometimes overwhelmed him, but he felt no regret for not joining the SRS.

As they disembarked from the drop ship into the ships cavernous hanger, Jackson began to pilot them towards the workshop, where all vehicle, titan and weapon repairs happened. Specifically, they were headed to the head of the workshop and titan research, Jimmy Hender.

As they reached the workshop, they immediately spotted the strange ginger. A rather diminutive man at only 5'4", he had a rural accent and wasn't very intelligent surprisingly. When tested, his IQ was below average for a grunt, much less a scientist. But he was a savant with titan technology. He was the one responsible for most of the upgrades added to KC over the years.

As they stepped closer, workshop staff rushed out of their way, lest they be squished. The thundering footfalls of KC chassis alerted Hender to their arrival. He looked up at them, a wide smile splitting his face and showing of his missing front tooth. He stepped up to greet them as KC knelt down for Jackson to disembark.

"Howdy Jackson. Glad to see you again." He vigorously shook Jackson's hand, before looking up at KC's singular blue eye. "KC. Good to see you too. Still as beautiful as ever." He ran his eyes over her chassis to check for damage. It was then that he noticed the Broadsword still clasped in KC's grip and the second weapon on her back. He looked at Jackson for confirmation when the pilot began speaking.

"I'm looking for a couple of weaponry upgrades for both me and KC." He said. Hender simply nodded his head and beckoned them over to his personal work station at the back of the workshop. Well, it was less of a workstation and more of a fully equipped Titan repair and rearmament bay. He stopped next to his main repair table and faced them. Jackson looked at KC, and she laid the sword on the colossal table. She then reached behind her and retrieved the 40mm cannon before placing that on the table.

"The first thing I would like is for that sword to be resized for KC's hands. I would also like you to see if there's a way to electrify it without a Ronin's sword core." Jackson explained. Hender looked at the sword, then at KC, before back to the sword.

"Eh, I suppose it could be done. The handle will need to be thicker and longer, as well as the blade. But I could put the capacitor for the electricity inside the handle and connect it to KC's mainframe." He mumbled to himself, before addressing Jackson. "Sure thing. What else you need?"

Jackson just pointed to the 40mm. "I want that fitted with an extended clip and a full auto receiver." Before Hender could turn to look, Jackson put his hand on his shoulder. "I also want it to retain its stopping power. If anyone can do it, you can."

Once again Hender began thinking about ways to do what Jackson asked. If he weighted the receiver slightly, it would lower the fire rate slightly but increase stopping power.

"I'll see what I can do. Anythin' else?" He was almost scared to ask. Jackson gestured to his wrist.

"A grapple would be quite nice. And a flame thrower in KC's left arm. Like a Vanguard." Hender whipped out a notepad and pencil before jotting down a quick shopping list of parts. He looked at Jackson.

"It'll take a while for all this. U sure?"

"Yeah. 'Sides, after the next leave stop is in a few days. I could get parts for you." He grinned, knowing full well that the planet they had leave on was famous for its black market.

"I'll hold you to that. Now git, I got work to do. KC, stay here. I need ta take readin's." His accent got thicker as he waved Jackson off. With nothing else to do, Jackson left him to his work, and wandered off towards the mess.

As he wandered through the halls, he greeted passing riflemen and fellow pilots. When he reached the mess, it was already half full. Most of the people there were still in battle gear, caked in dust and mud. So him turning up in full pilot gear wasn't out of place. Sitting down in a quiet corner of the mess hall, he ate his meal. Due to the Militia having a large number of agriculture planets under their control, the meals were made with actual food rather than the dry rations that the IMC had to deal with.

Finishing his meal with no interruptions, he went back to his quarters. Being a Pilot, he got a room all to himself. Not very large, but with ample space for all his belongings, of which there weren't many. Just a photo of his family, his gear and a few changes of clothes. He wasn't really big on the whole possessions. He did however have a few small souvenirs that he kept on him that reminded him of special moments. A small metal dragon insignia on his dog tags. He was given it by a small child he had defended the town of from an attempted IMC occupation. He also had an extra layer of armour on his right arm, which he had found after a particularly hard battle. He kept it to remind himself of the sacrifices that had been made that day.

With nothing to do, and with it being quite a tiring day, he simply fell on to his bed. He was asleep within moments.

xxxxx

A few days later, he was wandering through the black market stalls of a small pirate colony, dubbed 'Smugglers Cove', for parts that Hender needed. He had most of them already, he just needed a component that he couldn't pronounce the name of. Seriously, how many consonants did one word need? Walking into the last shop that sold the parts needed, he was greeted by a dark atmosphere. Behind a barred till, the owner watched him with distrusting eyes and a weasel's smile. Looking through the selection of stolen and salvaged parts, he found something that matched the description that Hender had given him. With nothing else to go on, Jackson decided to buy the surprisingly mediocre looking piece of equipment. As he wandered through the rest of the seemingly random piles of junk, he spotted something near the counter. A B3 Wingman. An older model, judging by the gunmetal grey body and the brown grip, rather than the smooth white finish of the later models. This one also had a tactical light under the barrel. As he picked it up, it felt lighter than it looked. This made sense when he thumbed back the hammer and brushed the trigger. The hammer snapped forward. This 'hand cannon' had a hair trigger.

'Obviously owned previous by someone who made a lot of shady deals and needed to be quick on the draw.' Thought Jackson. The only people who used hair triggers on revolvers out here were black market smugglers. And the way they end up in shops is by the gun being sold after being picked of the owner's corpse.

Anyway, it seemed in good condition. Sights were straight, no damage to the workings. Barrel looked clear. After a few seconds of internal debate, he decided.

'Eh, what the hell.'

And so, he bought both the items for a large sum of credits. The man behind the counter didn't say much, but that smile never left his face, as Jackson left the shop.

xxxxx

By the time Jackson had arrived back at the workshop, work was already well under way. Standing under the gantry, KC was still, yet her eye tracked him as he entered and widened at the sight of him. On a platform next to her left arm, Hender was attaching what Jackson presumed to be the flame thrower that he had asked for. As he stepped closer, he also took note of the 40mm that sat on a nearby work table. Apart from a visibly larger ammo box and a slightly modified receiver, it looked exactly the same. On another table the Broadsword was undergoing a more obvious transformation. It was visibly larger, with a much thicker handle. It still had the serrated edge near the bottom though, and he could see the exposed cables that powered the sword. Screens showed diagnostics of various aspects of both the items and KC. When he reached the foot of the gantry, KC greeted him.

"Hello Pilot. I trust you had a relaxing leave." Again with the formal speaking. He couldn't break her out of the habit, no matter how much he tried. Though it did at least attract Hender's attention.

"Hey there! Y'all git what I need?" Sometimes his accent became thicker for no obvious reason. It was just one of those things that made Hender who he is.

"Probably. I don't know what half this shit even does." Came Jackson's reply. He hefted the bag of parts onto a nearby table as Hender climbed down to meet him. As the pilot spread his findings across the table, Hender picked up a couple to judge whether or not if what Jackson had bought was in fact any good. KC just watched from the background, towering over the both of them, yet was unmoving.

Content with the parts, Hender simply nodded at Jackson, before picking up a part that looked like a sort-of nozzle and climbed back up to work on KC's arm. Once again with nothing to do, Jackson was about to leave, when K stopped him.

"What is that Pilot?" He looked at her optic, followed her gaze and found her looking at his new weapon. It was holstered on his right thigh, with his auto pistol on his left.

"A new gun. Saw it in a shop and just had to buy it. I'm going to the range to try it out." He explained. He saw KC's eye examine it, likely just committing it to memory. He then turned around and left them to their work.

He soon arrived at the shooting range. It was used for practice by the riflemen, because only pilots have access to the PCCS, the Pilot Combat Certification Simulator. So ordinary grunts had to make do with a plain shooting range to train their skills. As he entered, he could already see one or two riflemen having a friendly shooting competition. He also saw some trainees being instructed by their drill sergeant. And at the very end, there was a scientist calibrating a Spectre as it fired its rifle. It was very quiet today. Maybe everyone was still in bed?

Jackson made his way to a quiet corner of the range and set himself up. He donned his helmet, negating the need for ear protectors. He had picked up a few rounds from the stores on the way, so he loaded the revolver, taking note of how its chamber ejected from the body. With the gun loaded, he braced himself, aimed at a close target, and fired. The recoil caught him by surprise, and the shot went wide. With a better idea on how to handle the recoil, Jackson adjusted his grip and fired again. This time, the shot stayed true and nailed the target in one of the inner circles. Another adjustment. Another shot. This went on until he had spent all his rounds, his fire rate becoming faster and faster until he could accurately fire as fast as he pulled the trigger and switch targets rapidly.

Pleased with his progress, he vowed to get some more practise before they were sent on their next mission. Speaking of, he had received orders on where they were going next. They were to capture a lightly defended IMC research base and liberate the planet. Some place called Typhon. They would get there in a couple weeks.

' _That should be easy'_ He thought.


	3. De ja vu, Anyone?

Jackson was having a severe sense of de ja vu. His week had started out well, then it had gone to shit very quickly.

It had started when they reached the planet Typhon. It was just supposed to be an attack on a lightly staffed IMC research base, with not much in the way of defences. No civilians. This should have been easy.

But it wasn't.

As they hit the atmosphere, the entire 9th Fleet was bombarded by orbital defence cannons. Aboard the _James MacAllan_ , Jackson had barely managed to reach KC, who was waiting for him in the Titan drop hanger. He had barely boarded her before she jumped out of the open ports in the ship and fell 400 meters to the ground. He passed out on impact.

He awoke some time later to find himself a) not dead, and b) still inside KC. When he asked her what happened, he found out that she had landed on a steep cliff, slid down to break her fall, and was now on the way to the crash site of the _MacAllan_ to look for survivors. They reached the crash site late into the night, the sounds of gunfire signalling that the Militia were still fighting back against the overwhelming amount of IMC troops that were stationed there. The wreck was still on fire, with chunks of hull plating lying around all over the place.

They had to force their way into the ship, moving aside hanging walkways and exposed wires. Eventually, they reached the workshop, where not 2 days ago he was watching Hender finish up his work. He had finished the previous order, and Jackson had just finished explaining his mad idea of fitting KC with the rocket boosters from Northstars to her, allowing for limited flight. The rural mechanic had called him every curse under the stars, but complied. Now, all they saw of the once gleaming workshop were scorch marks and broken metal. Then Jackson saw something that made both his and KC's heart sink to the floor.

There was Hender, lower half crushed beneath a fallen beam. His blood had been spread around his body, his hands and the beam, indicating he had fought to free himself before eventually succumbing to blood loss.

Both Pilot and Titan felt deeply saddened by his loss. To Jackson, he was one of his closest friends. Someone who was friendly, open. Not to mention mad enough to not only listen to his ideas, but carry them out as well. To KC, he was the man who took her already state-of-the-art chassis, and somehow made it better. He was extremely likeable. And he would be sorely missed.

Seeing his body ignited something inside Jackson. Something dark. He piloted KC outside and into the jungle with only one thing on his mind.

The death of every IMC soldier on this planet.

KC knew what her pilot was thinking, and agreed. She was angry too.

xxxxx

After days of fighting their way across most of the planet, expending a great deal of ammunition and killing a large amount of IMC pilots along the way, they finally struck something when their comms came back on, and Commander Sarah Briggs came over the radio, telling Pilots to rendezvous at the IMC's main base, where they would unleash some kind of planet destroying weapon? Jackson and KC had no idea what was going on, but anything that can destroy planets and is in IMC hands is considered top priority. So they ran as fast as they could towards the battle. Even from a few miles away, they could see and hear the sheer intensity of the fight.

However, as they approached KC noticed something.

"Pilot. I am picking up and energy signature 150 meters to our left."

Jackson turned towards where KC had said the signature came from, and sure enough, there was a blast door, partially hidden by the rocks and trees. Deciding that whatever it was, it was important enough to warrant hiding away from the main base, he decided to check it out.

Using her great strength, KC forced the blast doors open enough for both her and Jackson to slip through. Darkness greeted them inside.

"Well, isn't that ominous." Jackson joked. Both he and KC had cooled their rage over the past few days, to the point they had mostly returned to normal, but it still flickered behind his eyes.

KC said nothing, and activated her infrared camera. Instantly, both could see the hallway that stretched into the darkness. They began walking, constantly aware that they were in enemy territory and could be attacked at any moment.

Further and further into the darkness they went, constantly on edge. KC's internal systems told them that they were descending downwards into the ground. Eventually, after several nerve racking minutes, they saw light at the end of the literal tunnel. What's more, they could hear voices.

Doing the Titan version of a crouch, the 150 ton mech crept surprisingly silently towards the light. Once at the doorway, they peered in.

They say a chamber, which housed the largest dropship they had ever seen. It looked like an IMC Widow, only much, _much_ , larger. Rather than housing 4-5 titans, this thing looked like it could drop an entire squad of Titans, or multiple battalions of soldiers and all their equipment. It had large, powerful looking engines and a very advanced look to it. Milling around near the cargo ramp, scientists prepped the ship for what looked like a test run, but the ship only faced a large cavernous tube with lights running off into the distance.

Nearby, an old Atlas class titan was being prepped. It had been extensively modified with scientific instruments and external oxygen supplies. Whilst some titans can indeed operate in a vacuum or underwater for extended periods of time, this one looked like it was going for a spacewalk. Whilst obviously being fitted for exploration rather than combat, they weren't going to underestimate it.

From their vantage point, they could see the harness that would hold the titan in flight, multiple titan weapons, racks of Spectres and tons of ammo and supplies. It was a massive operation, but for what?

With the last of the supplies loaded, the titan stood up, and began to make its way towards the ship. Scientists finished packing equipment and moved out of the way. In the background, another scientist started a countdown.

Something big was going to happen. They had to do something now!

Ejecting from the cockpit, Jackson landed in KC's palm. As she ran into the room, she drew her hand back and hurled him towards the open dropship. As he flew through the air, their presence was finally being noticed, and 2 scientists near the consoles went for the alarm. With carefully practiced aim, he drew his Wingman and unloaded all 6 bullets at them. Both scientists died and the console was destroyed as a result of the match triggered hand cannon. Jackson then landed on the ramp of the dropship. He rolled to carry him momentum, holstering his Wingman as he did so, and continued running up the ramp. He drew his Autopistol and fired two quick bursts at the scientists who were inside before running past towards the cockpit. Behind him, he could hear the tell-tale sounds of metal crunching under a titan's fist. KC was to engage the enemy titan and any ground forces whilst he hijacked the dropship before they both blasted out of there. How, he didn't know all he hoped was that at the end of the tunnel was an exit. If there wasn't, well they would come to that later.

He reached the cockpit, and blanched. The console had about 250% more dials and gauges than a normal dropship, and he wasn't all that familiar with one of them anyway. Then he remembered the console in the cargo hold, and that KC could connect to the mainframe and pilot it herself. With a plan sort-of worked out, he pelted back to the hold, arriving just in time to see a destroyed Atlas hurtle into the far wall, shattering like glass when it hit. KC's eye then appeared from the side of the open ramp and looked at him.

"Are we leaving Pilot?" Her monotone voice was laced with confusion, probably because she hadn't detected the engines starting up.

"No idea how to. I'll need you to pilot it while I hold of any resistance." He explained as she stepped into the dropship, it was so large that she could easily move around without banging of the walls. He walked underneath her as she stepped over him. It was a testament to his trust in her as he didn't hesitate on the fact that she could squish him accidentally.

He reached the top of the ramp, before diving back inside when the ground around him was peppered by bullets. He picked himself of the floor and equipped his R-101C. He tried to peak his head out to see who was shooting at him, but he couldn't without getting a new hole in his head. So he instead stuck his rifle out and blind fired roughly in the direction the shots were coming from. He must have gotten close as the bullets stopped as soon as he opened fire. This allowed him to peak his head out and gauge where the enemy actually were. Once he knew, he reloaded, and peppered their cover with short, controlled bursts. This kept their heads down and bought time for both him to think of a plan and/or for KC to get them out of there.

Suddenly, the ramp started to close, and Jackson had to react quickly to save himself from being crushed. He looked towards KC, only to find her looking at him with the same confused expression. He thought she did anyway.

"KC, what's happening?" He asked running to the console that KC stood next to. He looked at the screen, and saw that an automatic launch sequence had been triggered. An external camera showed both IMC forces surrounding the ship, and the tunnel ahead of them was beginning to charge with power.

"I do not know Pilot. I was unable to activate the start-up sequence, then it seemed to activate remotely. Is am still unsure of the purpose of this vehicle." She explained as they watched the engines start up. Soon they saw something that caused Jackson's blood to ice.

 _ **Commencing inter-dimensional jump test in T-minus: 30 seconds**_

The engines fired, causing them to stumble out of their shock. They saw themselves rocket into the tunnel, gaining speed and energy as they went faster and faster. The energy readings on the monitor showed them building to a crescendo, one of physics breaking proportions. Jackson turned to his friend.

"Any suggestions KC?" He was shocked to see his titan crouched low. Her hands were holding onto anything sturdy.

"Holding onto something comes to mind Pilot." He turned back to the console, only to see they only had five seconds left. Eyes widening, he practically dove for a nearby handrail, clinging to it with all of his might.

As the countdown hit zero, several miles away, another Titan sacrificed themselves to destroy the planet destroying weapon and save the Militia planet of Harmony. As one last desperate action, they ejected their pilot and threw them far away to safety. Satisfied they had upheld Protocol 3, they detonated their core, thereby destroying themselves and the weapon. The recoil from the weapons destruction shattered the planet, but it also had another important side effect.

The excess energy from the explosion supercharged the dimensional travel experiment's circuits. This meant that instead of slamming into the wall at the end of the tunnel, or exploding with the planet, Jackson and KC disappeared in a blinding blue flash not unlike a warp jump. Except instead of traveling across space, they broke through the dimensional barriers from their universe, and into another.

Jackson felt like his body was being ripped apart, sewn back together, then torn apart all over again. He felt tense, relaxed, happy, sad, angry, serene, plus many things besides, all at the same time. The sheer emotional overload, coupled with the mental and physical exhaustion from fighting non-stop for several days meant that pretty soon, he passed out.

KC saw this and, having very little emotions to go haywire, caught her pilot in one hand before depositing him safely inside her chassis. She would protect him with her life. After all, it was one of her protocols.

 **The Skies Above Kings Row, London**

If anyone looked up at the sky for any reason, they would suddenly see a far off flash on the sky, and a weird object suddenly appear going very fast. No one did, however. Probably just as well. And even if they did, they probably thought it was a satellite or something. No one would guess what it actually was.

Inside the dropship, KC was currently holding on as the ship's auto pilot rapidly decelerated down from jump speed. Eventually, when it had dropped down to manageable levels, and the entire hull had stopped shaking, KC released her grip and stood up. She immediately ran an internal diagnostic in case the jump had caused unexpected side effects. With nothing found, she then ran an internal scan of her pilot, who had passed out during the jump. As her scanners detected normal life signs and no injuries, she somehow let out a sigh of relief. If he had been injured, she wouldn't stop worrying until he was fully healed.

With her electronic nerves settled, she crouched next to the console and began to wirelessly access the databanks, in an effort to find out where they now were. As she scanned the ships logs and mission details, her singular eye widened more and more. If she had a mouth, it would have dropped long ago. She needed to wake her pilot NOW!

"Jackson. Jackson! Pilot, wake up!" She shouted whilst still sifting through the files.

Jackson eventually came around, mumbling something about 5 more minutes. He suddenly jerked awake, wondering why he was inside KC. His memories came rushing back, momentarily overwhelming him. He blinked to clear his eyesight, before looking at the screen in front of him. It showed multiple files that he didn't understand.

"KC? W-what happened?" He said, his mind still fuzzy. He eventually became coherent of his surroundings, so he heard what KC said next.

"I don't think we are on Typhon anymore, Pilot." She sounded almost apprehensive. He was instantly on edge. Even in the middle of firefights, KC had never sounded unsure.

"Then where are we then?" He was almost scared to ask. KC said nothing, but she enlarged one of the widows on the screen. He quickly began reading, still unsure about everything that was happening.

That thought soon disappeared as he read. He had the same reaction as KC. Eyes wide and mouth open in disbelief. He carried on reading though, just to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. After five minutes of silence, he leant back in his seat, and removed his helmet. His look of shock was now visible to KC's internal cameras.

"Another universe? How? Is that even possible?" Jackson spluttered, still in shock over somehow crossing into a different universe.

"I am not sure how, but it seems that is indeed possible. We ourselves are proof of that." KC sounded normal, but Jackson had known her long enough to sense the underlying hint of worry in her tone. He couldn't blame her. He was practically shitting himself in anxiousness. He looked at the screen in front of him.

"What now?" That was the million credit question. They were in an unknown universe, on an unknown planet where the human race could potentially not exist. They had no way back home. They were on their own.

But they weren't just going to throw in the towel. They had survived bad situations before, and they would survive this. They still had each other, and together, they were unstoppable.

With a new fire lighting behind his eyes, he spoke in a clear confident voice.

"KC, can you use the ships transmitters to find a signal and use it to find anything that can help us? Maps, Intel, anything."

"I will try." She immediately began to work, sending out signal probes to try and find a hackable signal that can give them some idea of where they were.

"And see if you can control the ship and set us down somewhere. If we are in hostile territory, we don't need to attract unwanted attention." KC said nothing, but he could feel the ship begin to descend and slow down. With nothing to do, he climbed out of KC and began to look around the ship that, would serve as their home/base for the foreseeable future.

As he felt the ship land somewhere, he had a look around the hold they were currently standing in. At the back of the ship, there was a large, mostly empty hanger space, save for a few crates of supplies. In the middle, there was the Titan gantry and the console, next to which stood KC. And at the other end of the hold, there was holding pods for numerous squads of spectres. Jackson did a quick count; 30 Spectres waiting to come online and kick ass. Right now, they would try to kill him if he brought them online, but if he hacked their programming… Jackson grinned to himself. He would do that later. For now, he would continue to familiarise himself with the ship. Beyond the hanger, there were doors which presumably led to the storerooms and the reactor. He could see weapon racks near the Spectres, stocked to the brim with all kinds of firearms. He would give that a look later as well. And finally, he was surprised to see 5 Mk. III Mobile Robotic Versatile Entity (MRVN) Automated Assistants. Although, he supposed that someone had to do the heavy lifting for the scientists that were supposed to be here instead of him. He wandered over to the three doors at the end. One was labelled 'Reactor'. Rather obvious what that was. The next door lead to a staircase that went upwards. Saving that for later, he investigated the last door. As he thought, it was a large storeroom, full of things like weapons and ammunition, food, scientific equipment and other supplies. With that sorted out, he ventured up the staircase. With a start, he realised that this was the stair case that lead to the cockpit. He continued to walk, and was soon met by the sight of a far too complicated control console. He turned to leave, when he was a door behind the staircase. Curious, he went through. He found himself in an area designed for c the crew members. The bunks lay off to the right, a communal area where he was now and a kitchen and bathroom to the left. He realised that the ship could hold about two dozen people. Slightly shocked at the scale of what he stumbled onto, he left the room and wandered back to KC, who had stood up and was obviously waiting for him.

"Anything?" He asked hopeful, but not too much. They were probably on an undiscovered planet, far away from civilisation of any ki-.

"We're on Earth." That put the brakes on his thoughts. They were on Earth. That was both very good and very bad.

Good – They could communicate and had a good chance of getting home, or at least settling down.

Bad – If it was anything like their universe, then they might just shoot him on sight for being Militia.

KC broke him out of his musings once again.

"Furthermore, we also seem to have travelled back in time." Wait, what? "This could be a side effect of the dimensional travel, or time could run on a different rate to our universe. But either way, it is the year 2074 on this Earth." Once again, silence permeated the atmosphere as Jackson absorbed this information. He was on Earth, in another dimension and about four centuries in the past. The human race probably hasn't even achieved long range space travel yet. Suddenly getting back home seemed very far away. He didn't know what to say, so he said the first thing that came to mind.

"Ah…"

xxxxx

About week later, they had a comfortable set up going. KC had given him a brief run down about this Earths history. Robots called Omnics had apparently risen up and tried to exterminate humanity. In response, they had created an elite taskforce called 'Overwatch' to combat them. They won, and for thirty years they protected the world. Unfortunately, politics and corruption soon reared their ugly heads, the taskforce was disbanded and all Overwatch activity was declared as illegal. Furthermore, omnics were now targets of racism and abuse. A group called Talon was being blamed for political assassination and terrorism, and the entire world was at the point where one event could spark a global war.

Overall, there are better places to be stuck. But there could be worse as well.

He found out that KC had landed their ship next to a decommissioned factory, in the middle of nowhere, about 30 miles outside of a place called London. The tall buildings provided both cover and raw materials, considering the amount of steel and robotics parts left behind when it closed down. They had sorted through the supplies, restocked both of their ammo supplies and found out that they had enough supplies to last 24 months.

The first order of business had been to procure some of the local currency. Unfortunately, this Earth didn't use a universal currency, and each nation had their own currency and exchange rates. It was slightly annoying, but luckily KC procured some from a local corrupt company. In the last week, KC had expanded her A.I abilities beyond combat roles. She could now wirelessly hack nearby computers and long range communications. She also linked her core to Jackson's helmet so they could stay in contact across long distances, which was very useful. With all the prejudice against omnics, the last thing they wanted was for a 32ft war machine to be sighted and cause nationwide panic. So she tended to stay in the compound, and communicate with him remotely.

They also had got the MRVN and Spectres running. They had to hack the Spectres to prevent them from shooting him on sight. The MRVN's however were happy to help and did all the tasks that Jackson and KC told them to. They were currently salvaging materials from the factory, and repairing the ship.

Speaking of, Jackson had renamed it _Homeward Bound_ , because every ship needed a name. Also, KC was still keyed into the controls, so she could call it in remotely. This gave them an emergency exit strategy in case they were discovered and were met with hostilities. Whilst having no combat capabilities, it was so heavily armoured it would take direct hits from artillery guns to even dent it.

Overall, it had been a busy week.

Jackson was now in London, buying some things that would make his personal life easier. He was still in his pilot gear, but he had a large brown coat over the top, covering anything suspicious. It smelled like an elderly yak had taken a leak in both pockets, but it did the job. Mind you, the homeless man he had bought it of didn't smell any better, so he shouldn't be surprised. He had also taken off his helmet and clipped it to his belt. He was walking through an area known as Kings Row. He had bought a burger from a food vendor to try, and he never knew food from a street stall could be so good. He had just thrown his wrapper in the bin and was in the midst of licking his fingers clean when gunshots erupted from a couple streets over. He instantly broke into a sprint, slipping on his helmet as he ran.

"KC I just heard gunshots. Find out why."

"Affirmative… Reports show Tekhartha Mondatta is giving a speech near your location." She told him. Tekhartha Mondatta was a religious omnic who believed that peace could be achieved between omnics and humans. Killing him would escalate tensions between the two groups tenfold. Jackson cursed.

He pushed his legs hard, his formidable speed being tested as he ran towards the speech area. As he rounded the corner, he saw that everyone had turned towards an explosion at the top of nearby building. But Jackson wasn't looking at the fireball. All he could see was the sniper who had dived of the roof, and had their sights set straight on Mondatta.

Time slowed to a halt, as he activated his STIM pack. Ultra-powerful stimulants flooded his body, supercharging it to inhuman levels. He ran at full tilt towards the religious omnic. From the corner of his eye, he saw the sniper take the shot. He had milliseconds to over the last dozen feet.

Jackson hated civilian casualties, and this sniper had obviously gone to a lot of trouble to kill Mondatta. And under any other circumstances, they would have succeeded.

But if there is one thing Pilots are good at, it was shifting overwhelming odds into their favour.

Jackson would save Tekhartha Mondatta. That, he was sure of.

With speed unmatched by almost anyone on the planet, he dived at the omnic and tackled him out of the way. The bullet came so close, he could feel it brush against his piss-covered disguise, and embed itself I the seat of the armoured car Mondatta was about to enter.

Rolling to his feet, he immediately checked the religious robot for injuries. Seeing none, and feeling none on himself, he ran at the wall, jumped and proceeded to use a combination of double jumping, wall running and his grapple to reach the rooftop where the shooter had disappeared to. He was on the roof before the shocked security detail could pick Mondatta up of the floor.

He climbed onto the roof and was met with a strange sight. A blue skinned woman in a _very_ form fitting jumpsuit and a sniper rifle, was staring down a younger woman in bright, equally flattering pants and a strange device on her chest, which she was checking over like her life depended on it. Not what he expected, but not too bad he supposed. They still hadn't seen him.

"Looks like the party's over." Said the blue girl with a very confident smirk. She thought she had made the shot. Then again, she definitely would have if he hadn't been there.

The other girl looked confused, then horrified, before rushing over to the edge to look down at the crowd. She expected to see Mondatta's dead body laying slumped in the street whilst shocked onlookers were held back by the security.

What she saw was Mondatta climbing into his armoured limo and leaving.

She turned back to the blue girl and gave her a questioning look.

"You missed." She said in an accent that grated slightly on Jackson's nerves. The blue girl looked perplexed, but before she could do anything, a grapple shot out of know where, grabbed onto her gun, and wrenched it out her hands. It skidded along the floor, stopping at the feet of a man clad only in a long, tatty coat and a blue visored helmet. He simply looked at her, before charging with astonishing speed.

Jackson now regretted leaving his weapons at home. All he had was his suit, jump kit and his data knife. He threw a left jab at the assassin, but she dodged just in time before trying for a strike of her own. Jackson blocked and countered. She did the same.

This went on for a few furious second before Jackson finally connected one of his hits. It was a right cross that struck the blue girl across the face. She went flying across the roof, but she twisted in mid-air and landed with unparalleled grace. She then shot her grapple at Jackson. He dived out the way, only then to realise that he wasn't her target.

Rifle back in her hands, she lined up her shot, but was once again interrupted by the other girl, who had stood aimlessly by whilst the two individuals tried to tear chunks out of one another. He turned just in time to see bright pants girl flash towards the blue girl and tackle her when she reappeared. They tumbled towards the edge, the blue girl firing her grapple to stop them rolling off the edge. They stopped just in time, blue girl hanging off the edge with bright pants on top, holding her down by the shoulders.

"Why?" She asked pleadingly, as if she couldn't understand. "Why would you do this?" Then again, she probably couldn't understand why someone would go out of their way to kill someone else, someone peaceful. She was far too innocent for Jackson's liking.

The blue girl just began to laugh, causing bright pants to look at her confused, before the area around them was lit up by a spotlight connected to an evil looking VTOL jet. Whilst she was distracted, the blue girl caught bright pants around the collar, and whispered something in her ear. Something Jackson was only able to catch because of the sensors in his helmet.

"Adieu, chérie." He knew what it meant, because some of the colonists back in his universe descended from European backgrounds. As such, he fluently spoke French, German and Spanish. So he knew she had said 'Goodbye, darling.'

The blue girl then tossed them both of the roof, but by that time, Jackson was already moving. He jumped of the building, just in time to see the blue girls grapple line go tight, and swing both of them into the building. She slammed bright pants hard into the wall, and swing herself back up to the rooftop while bright pants began to fall to the ground from 4 stories up.

Jackson made a split second decision. He could either follow the sniper, take her out before she left and hope bright pants was still alive. Or he could save bright pants from possible death but lose the assassin in the process.

He had no weapons, so the latter option was chosen.

Using his grapple, he pulled himself down towards the ground and swung himself around the building, catching bright pants just feet of the ground. As his swing started back upwards, he released the grapple and landed on the ground, softening the landing for the benefit of his potentially injured passenger.

Laying her on the ground, he began to check her for injuries. As he did, he got a closer look at the girl (young woman?) he had just saved.

She had short, erratically styled brown hair, light freckles that were hidden slightly by the orange ski mask she was wearing and a young face. He put her age around about early to mid-twenties. She wore a brown bomber jacket over, what he now noticed, an all over yellow-orange bodysuit made from a stretchy material. She also wore a pair of high tech running shoes. But the most obvious thing was the very high tech looking harness she was wearing. It was painted white and had a large, glowing blue circle in the middle of her chest. She even wore a pair of matching gauntlets. He hoped it wasn't too badly damaged, because it seemed to have electricity sparking from said blue light.

Suddenly she began to stir, and he gently held her down so she didn't damage anything. Just because he didn't find any external wounds didn't mean that hit hadn't damaged something inside her body where he couldn't check.

"Easy now, kid. Don't strain yourself. You're alright." Tracer awoke to the sound of someone's voice, slightly modulated, but deep and soothing. She forced her eyes open, despite her pain riddled body protesting, and waited for her blurry vision to clear. When it did, she saw the strange man crouching over her, obviously waiting for her to wake up. She slowly sat up, with his help, and looked around trying to get her bearings. They seemed to be in an alley somewhere. She tried to remember what happened, but only came up with flashes of the events. Worrying about that later, she looked up at the man standing over her. She couldn't see anything underneath the coat he wore, and the helmet didn't betray anything either. All she could see was the four pointed visor on the face of the helmet.

Body still aching, she forced herself to her feet and looked at the man. He stood only a few inches taller than her own 5'4", he wasn't particularly bulky and he didn't seem to be armed. If he did turn out to be a threat, Tracer was sure she could take him, even in her sore state.

"Who are you?" She demanded, but with the pain still in her voice, it was about as threatening as a pillow. The man just chuckled.

"Well, most people say thank you. But to answer your question kid, just call me Pilot. And you are?" If he was honest, he was getting tired of referring to her as bright pants. He wanted a name at least.

"Tracer… And thank you." She added at the end with gratitude clear in her tone. Even if she was wary of the stranger. He then took a step back, turned around and began to walk away. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"Away." He simply said without turning around, then he disappeared into the darkness. Leaving Tracer alone and with a damaged chronal accelerator. She wasn't in danger of disappearing, but her recall and blink would be offline until she could get it repaired. With confusion over the stranger's actions, she began to limp home.

Unaware of the blue visor that looked down from the roof top. It would follow her all the way home, just to make sure she was alright. Only once she was back inside her own home did Jackson start heading back. And only then did he remember that he didn't get the last things on his list. But he could always get them tomorrow.

xxxxx

As Jackson finally made it back to the compound, he was still thinking about the woman he saved.

'What kind of a name is Tracer anyway?' He pondered.

As he was lost in thought, he didn't notice KC, still standing in the corner of the dropship, doing a secret project. When he asked about it, she just told him it was to make both their life's here easier. It was cryptic sure, but he trusted KC not to do anything too drastic.

He continued walking, up the steps towards the on-board barracks. He had commandeered one of the larger rooms, and converted it from holding 8 men to one. He had a large bed (two normal bunks pushed together), assorted places for clothes and weapons, and various basic commodities. It wasn't pretty, but it was comfortable. Besides, he wasn't much for clutter.

Ditching the Eau de Yak Urine coat by the door, he then began the process of removing his various pouches and pilot gear. His ammo pouches and body armour were placed on a nearby table, with his jumpkit and helmet set down gently next to them. He finally removed his boots and collapsed face first into the semi-comfortable mattress. He was asleep within moments.

Downstairs, KC continued her work. She was working on a program that, if it worked, would give them some much needed support in the field. Not that she was planning for either of them to be, of course. It was just for peace of mind, so to speak. Plus with it, she could more efficiently keep track of her pilot's position and condition.

She was worried about him. The stress of being in a different universe, where he had no friends or backup besides her, was beginning to wear on his mind. He would never show it of course. But she had known him long enough to know when he was worried.

If his condition got any worse, she would bring it up with him. Otherwise, she trusted him enough to talk to her when he felt like it. For now she had work to do.

 **AN:** **I'm so, so sorry. I know it has been a while, but things happened and I apologise. But I'm back. And for all those who thought I had abandoned this story, I haven't. I am finally back into my writing, and for those who follow my other story, I will try to get another chapter up in the next couple of weeks. So don't worry.**

 **If people think the pacing is a little rushed, I wanted to set up some story sooner rather than later. I'm still getting the hang of pacing my own story line, as in Dark Justice, I follow the TV show for most of the story.**

 **Anyway, feel free to leave a review. They really mean a lot!**

 **Adios!**


End file.
